


Accidental Break-in

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break in a house, Gilbert's drunk, Hetalia, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Comedy, by accident, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert out of nowhere tries to get home, but then he accidentally breaks into someone's house... Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Break-in

Accidental Break In

CRASH!

Matthew woke up with a jolt and, by his bedside, quickly grabbed his hockey stick. Unfamiliar from the darkness around him as his eyes adjust slightly—bearing in mind he had no glasses on—he knew he wasn't dreaming and this was too real. At first, he felt cold sweat running down his forehead; a hurling ache in his stomach which couldn't cease twirling around in mixtures of fear and anxiety.

Outside was quiet. Too quiet for his liking; the pain inside made it worst. Matthew felt sort of confused while lying in bed, his hand hurting from holding his wooden stick too hard… Was that just my head, he thought. Am I just hearing things?

Even though he knew that noise was real, he couldn't help but doubt himself. But then again, he should check downstairs, just to make sure. So, carefully pulling the sheets off, he got himself out of bed and stood for a brief second before heading down to the bedroom door to get out. Matthew opened the door, but cautiously stuck out his hockey stick as if it would present itself as a deadly weapon, and then stepped out.

"Shit..."

Gilbert could hardly see shit around him. The whole room was dark and he knew he just screwed up with that loud crash. Hopefully nobody heard it as he let himself slither inside his house. Gilbert got in his house and just remembered he could've just went at the door, but then his brother would kick his ass for staying out so late... Plus, he lost his key and that was unawesome, but he thought this was better than trying to bust in the door with Antonio's bull like last time...

He didn't know why, but while he was regaining his legs to stand up off the ground, he felt uneasy at this place. He didn't remember why there was a vase on the table, he nor Ludwig had anything fancy on their table... Wait, he thought, was my brother out with Feli while I wasn't present? Oh, how dare he! Well, as the big brother...I must march upstairs and scare the living hell out of them as punishment for not helping my own brother out. He just doesn't know anything about dating so why not let me help him?

Drunkenly, Gilbert staggered his way down his way around the kitchen. Wait, was it the living room or the kitchen? Or was it both? When did they get a kitchen and a living room that was combined, because that was brilliant! Anyway he staggered around in hopes to find Feli and Ludwig but knew he had to keep quiet or else they would hear him... Now tiptoeing, he made his way out of the kitchen and arrived at a dark area.

His eyes adjusted slightly to his surroundings, yet he paid more attention to where he was going rather than the furniture, the TV and the pictures that clearly showed it was someone else's house...

Thankfully, Gilbert found his way over to the staircase and, quietly on his knees and feet, crawled upwards on the stairs.

XxXxXxX

Matthew looked all around the rooms previously and yet found no trace of someone in the upstairs area. At first, he was relieved and thought it was just paranoia bugging him tonight...but he felt off for some reason. And when he went downstairs at the other side of his house, he searched around the living room but only saw nothing. So without knowing what else to do, he went upstairs in hopes to sleep. Instead he kept the hockey stick close by just to protect himself out of fear for the worse.

Yet out of nowhere, when Matthew started to climb up the stairs, his whole body froze when his eyes witnessed a sight unbelievable: a dark body moving-more rather stumbling gently-around the narrow hall toward Matthew's bedroom. A cold sweat was felt on his forehead, fear rushing in pools of nervousness and horror at the creature lurking around in the hallway, trying to get inside his bedroom...

XxXxXxX

Gilbert chuckled deviously. He had finally climbed up the stairs and got to what he believed was Ludwig's bedroom, where he believed where Ludwig and Feliciano were asleep right now. Now he prepared to sabotage Ludwig by jumping on top, as a way of payback for not letting him stay behind to help his helpless brother with romance. Standing in front of the door, Gilbert had nothing to fear about.

He took a hold to the handle of the door, gave it a twist, and opened it-surprised it was unlock. Gilbert then, in full speed within the darkness, sprinted upward and jumped up in the air, shouting in German, Hallo Liebe Vögel! And leaped up into the bed. Suddenly, to his confusion, the bed was empty. Also, the light went on out of nowhere. And when he was about to question what happened-

WHAM!

He went out, like a light.

Without any preparation about what would happen, he realized soon enough he had hit Gilbert over the head with a hockey stick, who now was laying on top of his bed as though asleep from impact. Matthew couldn't believe it. What was he doing here, and what was he thinking coming into his house? Looking down at the past out Prussian Matthew soon realized there was no chance of him waking up as he was snoozing peacefully in his bed... Now what was he going to do?

"Bro, what's going on?"

Matthew looked over his shoulder, seeing his brother rubbing his left eye while staring at him. Awkwardly, he told him the event while putting the hockey stick down. Alfred, who paid attention for a moment, was dazed but seemed highly entertained by what had happened. Matthew just wanted to go back to sleep, but Alfred asked if he could draw on his face before Matthew began pushing his younger brother out the room.

While standing by near the door, he glanced over to Gilbert who, unbelievably, still slept on his bed.

"Hey, wake up!" Matthew began to shake him by the shoulder, getting rather irritated with what was going on. Gilbert gave off slurred, unintelligent words until a snore was heard.

Continuing to look down at the Prussian, Matthew came to the conclusion that Gilbert wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Matthew sat down on his bed and wondered if he was going to sleep on the floor while he took his bed, but after discarding that idea because the floor was too cold, he pulled the covers of his blanket and covered himself. Hopefully, when Gilbert finally wakes up tomorrow, Matthew could properly yell at him while kicking him out his room and his house, but right now Matthew needed some good sleep, and felt his eyelids drooping until utter darkness covered them to slumbering sleep.

XxXxXxX

Gilbert felt his whole body ache in pain; his eyes began to lift their lids and gaze at the surroundings. Soon enough he realized this was not his bedroom, and this was not his or his brother's bed, and had absolutely no idea where he was other than somewhere comfortable. Gilbert lifted his head and looked to the right, where he saw Matthew, asleep without glasses, around his arm as though they had slept the whole night together. He almost went bleak with fear and confusion, but watching the young Canadian peacefully sleep, with his hair sticking around in pointy directions and his pink lips slightly parted, it made Gilbert feel calm and less apprehensive…

But then again, how was he going to explain this accidental break in?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! :)


End file.
